<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Touch by RejuvinationLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616184">Her Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejuvinationLily/pseuds/RejuvinationLily'>RejuvinationLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Gamers In Love at cool leg, Gay Gamers Reading Smutty Gay Fanfiction Together, Gay Gamers Who Would Give All Their 1-UPs to each other, Slight gender dysphoria, Smut, Trans Ako, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejuvinationLily/pseuds/RejuvinationLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ako and Rinko manage to level up, and take their devilish antics one step further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Content warning for slight gender dysphoria.)</p>
<p>Hi! I love the gaymers. A lot. A very much a lot. I just think they are very very good.</p>
<p>---INCEST SHIPPERS DO NOT INTERACT---</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rinriiiiin~!" </p>
<p>Ako opens the door and drops her shopping bag, diving right into her girlfriend's arms. </p>
<p>"I missed you!"</p>
<p>"Fufu. You were only out for 10 minutes, though..."</p>
<p>"That's because I couldn't wait to get back to you!"</p>
<p>A giggle. She gets a few extra squeezes for that - Rinko really loves snuggling her and holding her close. Rinko's so warm...</p>
<p>...Ako looks up into the most enchanting of violet prisms. Every time she opens the door and gives Rinko a big smile, Rinko gives her the softest smile in the world back. It's an instant HP recovery, and the best thing ever about coming home! ...Well, to Rinko's home, that is. "I bought all the costume materials. Oh, and I noticed that shower gel you like was running low, so I picked up some more on the way back!"</p>
<p>Rinko glitters at the prospect of her Ebon Magic Night gel being restocked - which is indeed an extremely cool gel (although personally, Ako thinks the Angel's Blood one is a bit cooler). "Thank you, Ako..."</p>
<p>"Oh, and," she fishes into her bag, "I also got this jacket with a huge skull on the back of it! Isn't it awesome, Rinrin?"</p>
<p>"You shopped a lot..." Rinko gives that cute giggle again. "...Why not try it on?"</p>
<p>Wha-bam! Ako hurls it over her arms - and with the intuition she's gained from looking at size labels, she's once again found a suitable garment! "It fits!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it does~."</p>
<p>"Mwehehe!" She strikes a pose - the blush she gets from Rinko is already worth it. "I'm, uh... still not brave enough to use a girls' fitting room yet. But my dark intuition continues to succeed in finding XL clothes that aren't too big for me!"</p>
<p>Rinko stands up and places a hand on Ako's untied hair, stroking it. "I think it's... because you're growing taller, too."</p>
<p>Oh yeah, that's true! She's very slightly under Rinko's height now (Rinko calls her medium Ako, or 'Mako', like in Final Fantasy 7, because Rinko has the sexiest brain ever). Apparently Tomoe's growth spurt hasn't quuuiiite kicked in yet... which is kinda funny. She's gotten over the ickiness she felt from growing taller by now, so it's not something she fears anymore. And yet the world has decided to nerf her Strength aptitude...</p>
<p>...Well, guess it's not bad to be medium-height. After all, it means she and Rinko're always face-to-face for kisses!</p>
<p>"Mm..." </p>
<p>Like the one Rinko's just given her~. </p>
<p>"...Thanks for doing the material shopping. Are you... heading back...?"</p>
<p>"Nah, my flat can live a bit longer without me - it's clean enough. Nothing beats sleepovers with you, so I wanna stay tonight!"</p>
<p>Rinko does a little fistpump. "Yes...! Three nights in a row..."</p>
<p>"Something special about three?"</p>
<p>"I-it, was, um... a quest from Himari. She dared me to spend 3 nights in a row with you before she spent 3 nights with all of Afterglow again."</p>
<p>"Hehehe! It's obvious we'd win that one. She barely manages more than half the gang in one place these days," Ako leans in. "Here, I'll give you a kiss in the selfie you send her~!"</p>
<p>Smooch! The camera captures a little peck on the cheek - and now Rinko's sent a most victorious text to longtime closet-breaking ally Himari. No hard feelings, hopefully. "Fufu. This is... a little bit mean of me..." Rinko kisses her back. "...But it's too tempting to show off my Ako."</p>
<p>"Eheheh~! And I can't get enough of my Rinrin!"</p>
<p>She wraps her arms around Rinko using her cool and comfy new jacket, as Rinko sits back in the epic gamer chair. Then she leans herself into that oh-so soft, pretty, long black hair, and purrs as Rinko browses all the open tabs on her phone. "...Oh!!!"</p>
<p>Ooo, that face - Rinko's just encountered something super important. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Ako..." </p>
<p>She looks at her. </p>
<p>"The fic... it's updated."</p>
<p><i>Holy fuck.</i> Ako's eyes light up. "Y-you mean the..." she gulps, "...th-the slow-burn Blacksmith/Berserker NFO one?"</p>
<p>Rinko nods.</p>
<p>"The... <i>explicit one</i>?"</p>
<p>Rinko nods. "And they put 69 next to the new chapter's title. That's what they always do when it has a sex scene..."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...They look at each other. Rinko gives the signal - Ako dashes to the entrance, locks the door, and flicks the light switch off, leaving only Rinko's PC to illuminate their surroundings. It's Ako's turn to be the little spoon this time around, so she sits on top of Rinko's lap on the chair. Both of them stare intensely, burningly, at the link Rinko's just opened on her phone.</p>
<p>It's the most devilish link she knows of.</p>
<p>This story. It's perfect. It has <i>everything.</i> Dragons, heartfelt romance, big monsters that get hammered in the face (like dragons), tender stares, mutual pining, really cute writing - it even expands on NFO's lore! </p>
<p>But most importantly of all, <i>it has smut.</i> Rinko's already got some veteranship in... the most homosexual of fanfiction. The spiciest, the most sexually explicit. And once Ako asked to read some with her, she got hooked too! It makes her heart race... it makes her feel so fuzzy. It makes her feel warm, excited. Exhilarated. </p>
<p>"Ah! Ako, that's the same thing she did in chapter 33..."</p>
<p>"The little hickey on the collar, right...?!"</p>
<p>Rinko nods. "It's so cute... they're so sweet to each other..."</p>
<p>"Oooo! The shirt! She's taking it off!" Ako whispers. "Hehehehe... oh my goddddd, they're dragging it out so much... c'mon, c'mon, do the last button!"</p>
<p>"Last button...! Last button...!"</p>
<p>Last button!</p>
<p>They chant in sync, wiggling around in the chair while the fanfic's fanciful prose is accompanied by lots of soft breaths from the blacksmith and her berserker. It's just so good! This stuff's so good! And the explicit chapters're always the most exciting... they're just so <i>intimate, so close... the characters keep smiling at each other, keep talking about how they want to see more of each other... they keep exploring each other, deep, deeper, deeper...</i></p>
<p>"...Holy shit," Rinko utters, "Ako, she touched her chest!"</p>
<p>"YE-" Ako remembers that Rinko has neighbours to consider. "yesssssssss!!!! I've been waiting for this...!!!"</p>
<p>"89 chapters, and finally she's touched the titty..." Rinko giggles, "finally... catharsis..."</p>
<p>But that's far from the spiciest of it. The author's going in <i>hard</i> this time. There's only been a couple light smut chapters in this fic so far... and this one looks like it's going to go all the way instead. It steps up in intensity REAL quick, until both characters are naked in bed. "This is the best gay gamer content I've had all year!"</p>
<p>"Fufufu...!" Rinko keeps reading. "...Pfffft. They really wrote a sword euphemism?"</p>
<p>"<i>Oh my god.</i> This author's my hero."</p>
<p>"Well, I mean... it's in-character for the blacksmith. She just wants to... <i>upgrade</i> the berserker's sword. That's all~."</p>
<p>Ako snickers. "Yeah, yeah. She wants it to be <i>longer, and thicker~.</i>"</p>
<p>"Pfffft!"</p>
<p>Rinko's giggle is infectious. Ako goes for more - "She really wants to <i>hammer</i> on it!"</p>
<p>"She wants... to reforge it, so it can..." Rinko snorts, "...penetrate easie-"</p>
<p>They both burst into laughter, nearly toppling off the chair in the process. "Best couple in NFO, easily."</p>
<p>"They're... relationship goals," Rinko says. "Ako... what if I made you a big skeleton axe, and you slew dragons with it?"</p>
<p>"Ehehehe~! I'll farm ancient wyverns for their gems so you can forge cool staffs with them!"</p>
<p>"Fufufu." Another kiss. "Just like we do in NFO."</p>
<p>"We're already our relationship goals then." Ako turns around and winks. "I love it when you forge my weapons, Rinrin~!"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>......Oh.</p>
<p>Whoops.</p>
<p>Their faces erupt into flames. "U-u-u-u-uh! Um!" Ako immediately waves her hands. "Not like that! B-bad timing after the euphemism! I-I meant the metal kind of weapons, not the, uh. Y'know. Y'know... y'know..."</p>
<p>"R-right... <i>although I wouldn't mind if... well..."</i></p>
<p>..........Ako shakes uncontrollably. "'W-well' what? Wh-what were you gonna say, Rinrin?"</p>
<p>"A-ah, i-it's nothing!" Rinko giggles a bit more. "Sh-should we... keep reading?"</p>
<p>...She has a feeling she knows what Rinko was implyi-</p>
<p>-nononononononoononononoonooononononono, no-no-no-no. No assumptions! Don't make assumptions! She should focus on the fic instead - even if it is kinda exciting her and making her think nervously about the fact that she's in the lap of her extremely beautiful and awesome girlfriend...</p>
<p>...Hey, what if Rinko sneaked her <i>soft</i> and <i>dextrous</i> hands up Ako's shirt-</p>
<p>-NO! Bad brain! No assumptions! She can't just assume her girlfriend's as horny as she is...!</p>
<p>They get back into reading - right as the blacksmith and berserker start having sex. Which doesn't help lower the blush on either of their faces. "Y-you can tell they really wanted to write this part, huh..."</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
<p>"...There's another sword euphemism."</p>
<p>"Pffft!"</p>
<p>They laugh and go through the chapter with the same excitement as before. But their comments are a little less frequent. Ako's having trouble concentrating - reading about this couple banging is kinda making her head swim with all kinds of thoughts, and...</p>
<p>
  <i>ba-dum, ba-dum</i>
</p>
<p>...yeah. No points for guessing why her heartbeat's faster. </p>
<p>But to be fair, it's reallllly hard to focus on what they're reading when so much of Rinko's body isn't even a centimetre away from hers. Rinko's quiet breaths are warm on her neck, Rinko's squishy legs are shuffling beneath her own, and Rinko's soft hands are on hers as they hold the phone. All the contact is making Ako's mind throw out 'scenarios' on hyperdrive, where her girlfriend stops reading and suddenly starts... doing... <i>things,</i> to her instead. Demonic things. Sinful things to <i>her</i> Ako. It's getting to the point that Ako has to keep her legs closed, just in case... y'know.</p>
<p>She wonders... th-they've... never done anything like <i>that</i> yet, have they? Even in college so far. W-well, okay, they've gotten VERY touchy-feely when they kiss lately, and there WAS the time they stripteased for each other while they were stuck long-distance and only had video calls to reunite through, but even that was just... y'know! They hadn't made out in 6 months, that's all! They were just having fun! ...Horny fun, yeah, but-</p>
<p>-okay, no more thinking about the unexpectedly powerful smirk on your girlfriend's face when she slips off her nightshirt a bit for you, Ako. Pure thoughts. Think only pure thoughts... while you read the really smutty medieval fantasy lesbian fanfiction- </p>
<p>
  <i>"Waurgh?!"</i>
</p>
<p>"A-ah! Ako!"</p>
<p>"S-sorry!" Ako squirms. "It's just... you started pressing yourself on my back, and..."</p>
<p>"O-oh, sorry! You're really cuddly and lean, so I just... kind of did that... instinctively, I think..."</p>
<p>Ako nearly chokes. "U-uh. Um. W-worry not! I, too... was feeling, um. Dark temptations. Like this!" </p>
<p>She gives Rinko another kiss on the cheek-</p>
<p>-Oh, her brain went on autopilot there. Whoops. Rinko's even redder now. B-but at least she looks comfortable? She's smiling... and she gives Ako another kiss in return. Rinko's lips are so soft...</p>
<p>"Dark temptations... like that, Ako~?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah."</p>
<p>Rinko giggles again. Why's her giggle so mesmerising? "My mind... was wandering places. You're tempting, Ako. Especially when I'm holding you like this."</p>
<p>"E-ehehe. That's just my magical charm~!"</p>
<p>"Your irresistable cuteness-" Rinko stops. "Ah, um... could you shuffle backwards a bit? You're slipping off my lap..."</p>
<p>"Oh, my bad!"</p>
<p>She shuffles back.</p>
<p>...Or she tries to, at least. "Ako?"</p>
<p>See, the problem is that, uh. <i>That</i> part of her foul body's had the expected reaction. L-like, it's not a bad thing or anything, but... she's worried Rinko might find it gross. It is kinda gross, honestly. So, she needs to keep her legs clamped so Rinko doesn't see it. </p>
<p>And that means moving around is kinda hard.</p>
<p>"Ako... are you feeling okay?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah! Just fine!"</p>
<p>"You seem uncomfortable, though..."</p>
<p>
  <i>ba-dum, ba-dum</i>
</p>
<p>Ack! Rinko's breath is just making her even more excited! Okay, she's not gonna survive like this - her girlfriend's too pretty, and too nice, and too cool, and too soft. She's gotta come clean. "Um, Rinrin. I'm... see, the thing is..."</p>
<p>"...Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I'm, um. Y'know. I was reading the fic, and my brain thought about... stuff, and now my body's all, uh." She looks back. "I don't have a cool phrase to describe this without sounding silly."</p>
<p>"<i>...Ah.</i>"</p>
<p>She nods.</p>
<p>"Um. Were you turned on... because I was so close to you?"</p>
<p>"Y... yeah."</p>
<p>Rinko very calmly processes the situation. Then she-</p>
<p>-WAIT HER HAND'S ON AKO'S HIP "A-ah!! S-sorry, I wasn't thinking and-"</p>
<p>"I-i-it's okay!" Ako squeaks.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"...Fufufu. I guess this means... I forged your blade, Ako~."</p>
<p>The awkwardness disappears immediately. "...Pfft!"</p>
<p>"Pfffft...!"</p>
<p>"Oh my god, don't say that, Rinrin!"</p>
<p>"Pfffthahaha!" Rinko laughs. "Don't worry. I'm... not going to use euphemisms like that in my own novels..." </p>
<p>"Y-yeah, they're a bit much. Even for me."</p>
<p>Rinko's laugh is like a melody. "Well... you're turning me on too, Ako. I'm excited..."</p>
<p>That's probably why Ako closes her eyes and leans in when her girlfriend gets closer.</p>
<p>It's right on the lips this time. And they keep it there. Slowly but surely, all the light brushes of their lips turn into an extended make-out session. Rinko won't stop - her hands are starting to explore. And there's no way Ako would stop either, when Rinko's like this. There isn't a saucy fanfic in the world that could rival the excitement she feels when her ultra-cool girlfriend's being this bold towards her. A-although, from the way things're going... she can't help but wonder if Rinko's gonna do more than just feel her up.</p>
<p>"Mm..." Rinko leans back. "Oh, um. Just to make sure - do you feel uncomfortable?"</p>
<p>"N-not too much! It's nice to be this close to you, Rinrin. I'm just... not used to this yet."</p>
<p>"Me neither... we haven't done anything like <i>that</i> before, have we?"</p>
<p>
  <i>ba-dum, ba-dum</i>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Ako... if you're not uncomfortable, could you turn around? I... want to see what I've done to you."</p>
<p>Oh god. There's no way she's refusing that.</p>
<p>She knows this is going to be morbidly embarrassing - but that just makes her body more excited, for some reason. So Ako turns around until she's straddling Rinko's legs on the chair, and...</p>
<p>...something beneath her jeans is pressing right against Rinko's dress. "Is that..."</p>
<p>Ako nods. "M-mhm."</p>
<p>"Mmhmhm~."</p>
<p>Rinko's giggles are getting deeper now. Her smile's placing a spell on Ako.</p>
<p>"I'm... glad. I'd always get excited when you touched me, but... I didn't know if you felt the same way. I thought you might feel uncomfortable if I mentioned it."</p>
<p>"Y-y-y-y-you kidding??" Ako responds, trying not to collapse on the spot. "You're the prettiest and coolest girl in the world, Rinrin. I always get excited when you make out with me. I just... didn't know whether you were comfortable, either. I didn't know if you'd enjoy... naughtier stuff."</p>
<p>"Would you?"</p>
<p>yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes "W-well! Uh........ yeah, a lot, to be honest... I know I don't have to feel icky around you, so... I fantasise about that kinda stuff sometimes..."</p>
<p>"Fufufu."</p>
<p>Ako shivers. That bewitching lilt's gonna be the death of her, isn't it?</p>
<p>"Well... I know I'd enjoy doing it with you, Ako~."</p>
<p>She gulps, fully aware that Rinko can feel her crotch hardening. "Th-th-then... d-d-do you wanna try something n-naughty?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Rinko places a hand on the back of Ako's head and draws her in.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I want to make you feel good."</b>
</p>
<p>"Mm..."</p>
<p>Now that they've cleared the air, neither of them can stop themselves. Their kissing quickly escalates to tongue, through each other's mouths, their arms wrapping around each other to be as close to each other as possible. It's the demonic countdown until Ako's heart-pounding demise, her head knowing what's coming despite its haze. She knows Rinko's about to do <i>something</i> to her, whatever it might be - it's probably something they've both imagined happening before.</p>
<p>"Mm... fufufu."</p>
<p>And there's no way she can resist. Her girlfriend's smile is so... demonic. What's she supposed to do, when Rinko's enjoying the sight of her blushing and squirming so much? That giggle's too hypnotising- </p>
<p>Ako's breathing cuts short as a hand brushes over her jeans. Right near <i>there.</i> </p>
<p>"Ako..."</p>
<p>Rinko's looking up at her, silently asking permission. </p>
<p>Ako nods.</p>
<p>She turns around so her back's facing Rinko again. Rinko's hands snake down to her waist from behind, chest pressed against her, fingers slipping into her clothes and touching the bare skin of her hips. It's such a devilish action that she can't help but shake as Rinko leaves a kiss on her neck. She knows what's going to happen once this goes any further. <b>She'll become addicted to Rinko's touch.</b> She'll fall into so much unholy longing that her girlfriend's giggles are gonna echo in her ears for days on end...</p>
<p>...Two thumbs curl around her underwear, pulling both them and her jeans down. Her length flies right out. Rinko goes lower than Ako's ever heard before, as she whispers:</p>
<p><i>"It's gotten really big, Ako. I'm the one who made it so hard... aren't I?"</i> </p>
<p>Yup, she's gonna die before tonight ends.</p>
<p><i>"Can I feel it?"</i> </p>
<p>She nods fervently, unable to form a sentence.</p>
<p>Rinko presses herself against Ako's back, locks their ankles together and moves her head right next to Ako's ear. Those are the last things Ako can pay attention to-</p>
<p>"A-ah♡!"</p>
<p>-Before she moans at her girlfriend's touch. Rinko giggles at her reaction, making her mind melt even more. "Try to relax♡... don't get too excited just yet..."</p>
<p>"Mm...!"</p>
<p>How is she supposed to relax?! Her heart's pounding like crazy - R-Rinko's hand, it's... down there. On <i>her.</i> It's soft, demonically deft... it has Ako's entire body and mind in her girlfriend's grip. How is she supposed to stay calm? S-she's... she's only ever dreamed about this stuff- </p>
<p>"Hhah~..."</p>
<p>Even the lightest touch feels exhilarating - because it's Rinko. Rinko's doing this to her. Rinko's fingers are snaking across her length like hormonal ribbons of silk... they're whispering, lightly moving across, just grazing it and touching it slowly and deliberately. Rinko's relishing this... Rinko knows. Rinko knows how predictable Ako's thoughts are, how easily and sensitively she'll react to anything she does. Whether Ako is left merely squirming or completely <i>devolved into a moaning mess</i> by the end of this is up to Rinko. Rinko's in control of every expression she can make~... and fuck, it's amazing...</p>
<p>"Mmm♡... Rinrin... please..."</p>
<p>Rinko giggles and presses her lips into Ako's neck. "Don't worry. I'll send you straight to heaven."</p>
<p>"A-ahh♡!"</p>
<p>Rinko starts stroking her dick, gently brushing up and down, from the very tip to the base and back... slowly, repeatedly - making it throb, harder and harder, making her moan each and every time. It's embarrassing how easily she's reacting... but there's no way she'd ever ignore the sensation of being completely in Rinko's grasp. Just the <i>thought</i> of what the prettiest and coolest girl in the entire world's doing to her head is enough to pulse waves of electricity throughout her body.</p>
<p>"Mm~..."</p>
<p>"Want me to go faster♡?"</p>
<p>Ako moans and nods.</p>
<p>Rinko starts jerking her off while placing two of her free hand's fingers inside Ako's mouth, making satisfied hums that just send Ako's mind even further into heat. Her entire body's blazing from Rinko's touch. Rinko is making her react like this.</p>
<p>"Ah~... mmm~..."</p>
<p>Rinko speeds up.</p>
<p>"Ahh♡!"</p>
<p>"Does it feel good~?"</p>
<p>"...More♡..."</p>
<p>Rinko leans around and gets a good look at her mess of a face. "Okay then. I'll make sure you <i>erupt</i>~."</p>
<p>"...Hahh...!"</p>
<p>Rinko moves her hand to the bottom of the tip, lightly grabbing the skin below and gliding it up and down, faster, and faster...</p>
<p>"A-ah... Rinko~... <b>Rinko♡</b>..."</p>
<p>Rinko whispers into her ear. "Let it out..."</p>
<p>"R-Rinko♡♡..."</p>
<p>
  <i>"Just let it out..."</i>
</p>
<p>"Hahh... ahh, ahh, ahhh♡♡♡!"</p>
<p>Ako closes her eyes and lets her desperate moans fly out as the pleasure hits its peak:</p>
<p>"R-Rinko♡♡♡♡...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hahh♡... hahh~~..."</p>
<p>It's flowing, it's flowing. It's all flowing out... it feels amazing... Rinko did this... Rinko did this to her... Rinko's the one who turned her into this mess...</p>
<p>"Hahh~..."</p>
<p>She takes deep breaths as Rinko's fingers leave her mouth, panting, shaking. That felt amazing... </p>
<p>"...Rinrin... I love you~...!"</p>
<p>A little peck on the cheek. "I love you too~."</p>
<p>Eventually, she gets her breath back.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p><i>...Then the both of them realise what they just did.</i> "Uh."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"...Ah, Rinrin! It's spilling out now!"</p>
<p>"Ah, s-sorry! I shouldn't have let go... what do we do...?"</p>
<p>"I-I dunno! My mind's still blank!"</p>
<p>"S-should I swallow it...?"</p>
<p>nonononoNONONONO "i-i-i-it's okay!" Ako blushes like a volcano. "I'll, uhhh... oh, l-let's use the tap!"</p>
<p>"R-right!"</p>
<p>One very messy cleanup later, they slip out of the bathroom, smiling but absolutely screaming internally at the unholy sins they committed together... and also trying to prevent themselves from sinning any more.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Ako... I got distracted listening to your voice..."</p>
<p>"It's okay! I wasn't thinking at all either. M-mainly because of you." A gleeful grin emerges on Rinko's face as she says that. "Oh, you weren't creeped out by me or anything, right?"</p>
<p>Rinko shakes her head. "Of course not. I trust you, Ako. And... I like making you excited."</p>
<p>"Ehehe! D-do I... make you excited too?"</p>
<p>A kiss on the lips. "Yeah~. You do."</p>
<p>"Ehehehe! Then," she twirls her fingers. "Maybe we should, uh. D-do this again sometime? I-if you wanna! I need to pay you back for that somehow, Rinrin."</p>
<p>Rinko twirls her fingers too. "Yeah, definitely. It's embarrassing to say, but... I want to explore you even more."</p>
<p>"How about you explore me when we go to bed tonight~?" </p>
<p>Her girlfriend flatlines.</p>
<p>Ako giggles. Rinko's so cute when she's flustered~. "We'll be under the covers, so it'll be extra comfy, and-"</p>
<p>"U-u-um! Th-that might be a bit soon..."</p>
<p>"Hehe. Lemme know when you're feeling up for it then! You've awakened something deep within me, Rinrin... I'm feeling all kinds of excited now when I look at you!" She leans in for another quick peck on the cheek. "I'm ready to sweep you off your feet whenever~."</p>
<p>"...Fufu. You already do that every day, Ako-"</p>
<p>Pause.</p>
<p>"-...Ako! We haven't finished reading the fic yet!"</p>
<p>"Oh heck, you're right!"</p>
<p>They get right back to where they left off in the chapter - this time with much, much more interest than they had before. Because, well...</p>
<p>...it might be a good idea to take some notes, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lisa: so THAT'S why you two asked me for advice - -' I was gonna say, i haven't had sex before, y'know</p>
<p>Rinko: sorry, lisa (´・ω・｀) we just wanted to make sure we weren't doing anything risky</p>
<p>Ako: that and you always have good advice!! unlike fanfic</p>
<p>Lisa: glad I could help then~!</p>
<p>Lisa: gotta say though, i didn't expect your first time to be that normal. i thought you were gonna dress as fantasy characters or do some pretend-magic stuff</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lisa: hello? you guys still there?</p>
<p>Ako: (๑ ꧆◡꧆๑)</p>
<p>Rinko: (๑꧆◡꧆ ๑)</p>
<p>Lisa: oh god you're thinking about it aren't you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>